CSI At The French Palace
by CathGilLove
Summary: Moulin Rouge Plus CSI
1. Default Chapter

Title: CSI at the French Palace

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Category: VSF: Very silly fluff

Summary: It's simple really. Instead of two guys fighting over Nicole Kidman, we have Catherine Willows, a stripper at a classy joint and Sara, a bartender who works there fighting over an eligible and introverted CSI, named Gil Grissom.

We have music, dancing and no one dies :) Because who wants to read a story where a main character dies?

Disclaimers: Anything you recognise either belongs to the people that make CSI or the people that made Moulin Rouge.

For those that have seen Moulin Rouge, the following CSI characters, will be worked in as the following Moulin Rouge characters :)

Catherine: Satine

Gil: Christian

Sara: The Duke

Greg - Toulouse

Doc Robbins - Harry Zidler

Narrator: Archie

Green Fairy - Lady Heather

Unconscious Texan - Bobby D

Bouncers/Regulars - Nick and Warrick

Nani-Legs-in-the-air: Hodges

Chapter One - Children Of The Revolution

Our story begins in the glitz and glamour town of Las Vegas, Nevada. The year does not matter because frankly, I am bad at math.

As we pass the Strip and all the casinos, we reach our destination. The hub of society. The place where all free thinkers abound…and we mean free.

The French Palace.

The night is falling, and behind the stage, our exotic dancers are preparing for a big night…

Lady Heather flits around, sprinkling glitter around the room. Sara the bartender swats around with a fly swatter as she comes in.

"HEY!" Lady Heather squeaks.

"Deal with it whip lady," Sara growls. 

"Let's keep things clean, ladies," Nick drawls, his Southern accent resonating around the room. 

Various exotic dancers swoon.

"Where's Catherine?" Sara finally asks, rolling her eyes at the various exotic dancers who are swooning.

"I'm here," Catherine says, coming out from behind a curtain.

I have to interrupt this story in order to describe the woman of beauty that has just revealed herself to those in the room.

Shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. A sequinned red bikini that skims over her creamy white skin. A glittery top hat completes the outfit that sparkles in the light.

"Looking lovely Miss Catherine ma'am," Nick says, tipping his tweed cap at her.

Catherine smiles a dazzling smile at him. "Thankyou, Nicky."

Sara makes an impatient sound. "Doc Robbins is waiting."  
Catherine grabs a red satin robe and pulls it around. "See that's why you don't dance, Sara. You have no patience."

Sara sticks her tongue out at the back of her as the two women go out into the main area of the club.

"Catherine, Sara," Doc Robbins smiles, as they enter.

"Sara said you wanted to see me," Catherine says, sitting gracefully on a chair.

Sara plops onto the nearest stool.

Doc Robbins nods. "I do, I do. Tonight, there is going to be a very special guest. Well, let's put it this way, an eligible bachelor. His name is Gil Grissom and he is a crime scene investigator." His eyes dart between Sara and Catherine. "I want you two to behave yourselves." He turns his attention to Catherine. "And you, my dear, will dance as beautifully as usual."

Sara makes a gagging noise and heads over to the bar.

************************************************************************

Now we travel to a nice suburban part of town, where we find Gil Grissom reading a entomological text book as he waits for his cab.

And at that moment, an unconscious Texan falls through his roof. Next thing he knows, a man with spiky hair runs in.

"How do you do? My name is Greg Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa Sanders"

"What?" Gil asks, pushing his glass further up his nose.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We're just upstairs rehearsing a play."

Gil Grissom is still in a state of shock. "What?"   
Greg points to the unconscious Texan. "That's Bobby D. He has narcolepsy. Usually Nick and Warrick are with us, but he's working at the French Palace tonight."

Gil's ears prick up. "The French Palace? I'm going there soon."

Greg grins. "To see the famous Catherine, I'm sure."

"Actually, I was invited by a Mr Sidle. His daughter works there."  
Greg wrinkles his nose. "Sara, yes. You'll enjoy seeing Catherine though. She once told me I was a smart man for not doubting her word." He sticks his chest out. "Perhaps later you could come and see our play."

Thankfully, Gil Grissom hears his cab. "Thanks. I will. Bye."

Greg waves. "Say hello to Catherine for me!" He nudges Bobby D with his foot. "Wake up you useless sod."

************************************************************************

And now we are back at the French Palace. Gil is sitting beside Doc Robbins at a front seat. And hark, hear the opening strains of "Lady Marmalade"

The stage is dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where's all my souls sisters  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh)  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Light slowly illuminates several other dancers around the room. Finally, one spotlight illuminates her. Catherine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He met Marmalade down in old French Palace  
Struttin' her stuff on the street (street)  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" (woah)

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her lithe body slides down the pole, her hips gyrating to the music. Gil sits, enthralled beside Doc Robbins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister)  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister)  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
Upon her black satin sheets  
I swear he started to freak yeah

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara saunters over, all in black. "Drink, Mr Grissom?" she asks flirtatiously.

"Sure. Whatever," Gil replies, his eyes fixated on Catherine, as she toys with the back of her bikini top.

Sara frowns.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

We come through with the money and the garter belt  
Let 'em know we got that cake  
Straight up the gate  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd goes wild as the top gets thrown to the floor of the stage and Catherine's dancing continues.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We independent women, some mistakes us for whores  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the French Palace

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her body glistens with sweat as she dances, her long legs wrapping around the pole as she slides down, like a fireman to put out a fire.

That's how Gil feels. As if he's on fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Better get that dough sisters

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)  
Mocha Chocolata what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time c'mon)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She swivels around the pole, her strawberry blonde hair cascading over her bare shoulders in waves. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey)  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of café au lait (all right)  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More (more) more (more) more (more)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her body pumps to the music, her lips curved in a seductive smile as she keeps time with the throbbing beat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)  
Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity)  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More (more) more (more) more (more)

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gil feels like he's been sucker-punched as one of her trademark dazzling smiles comes his way. Sara stands to the side, arms folded, and sticks her tongue out at Catherine.

Catherine catches the gesture, and in a move that is sure to aggravate Sara further, her tongue sticks out too…but in a way that makes the crowd scream their approval.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(oh yeah ooh)  
(Lady Marmalade)  
(hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
(oh oh ooooh)  
Rot wilder baby (baby)  
Moulin Rouge  
Misdemeanour here

Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    As the music dies down, the lights dim, until the stage is dark again. With a delighted chuckle to herself, Catherine disappears behind the stage, to prepare for her next number.
    
    As she changes, let's head back over to where Gil Grissom is still staring at the stage, wondering if that ethereal vision he just saw was real.
    
    "So?" Doc Robbins asks, his lips turned up in a wry smile.
    
    "That was…she was…wow." Gil is still staring at the stage.
    
    "I'm glad you enjoyed. Ah, here's Sara Sidle. Her father owns the French Palace you know." He winks at Gil. "Money keeps Catherine in business."
    
    Gil tears his eyes away from the stage and looks at the Gothic looking figure of Sara Sidle. She is dress entirely in black. Gil wonders if she knows it makes her blend in, rather than stand out, as Catherine does in her alluring outfits.
    
    Sara sticks out a hand. "Please to meet you, Mr Grissom."
    
    "Gil, please," Gil nods. "And the pleasure is all mine."
    
    Sara smiles winningly. "I believe you know my father."
    
    Gil nods again. "Yes. He thought I might like to see the French Palace, in case I wanted to invest in it."
    
    "Doc Robbins says you are in the police business," Sara says, seating herself down beside him.
    
    A customer yells out. "Hey! Bargirl! Let's get some drinks over here!"  
      
    Sara turns around, fixing him with a glare. "Keep your hollering down! God, you sound like a freakin' child!"
    
    "A crime scene investigator actually," Gil explains. As he continues his explanation of his job, he can't help noticing Sara's eyes glazing over.
    
    ***************************************************************************************
    
    Catherine is now clad in a blue sparkly bikini outfit, and this time, the silver top hat is going to a very special man in the audience.
    
    "Has anyone ever told you you'd make a great dominatrix?" Lady Heather asks, flitting around.
    
    Catherine rolls her eyes. "You have. Several times."
    
    Mid-air, Lady Heather crosses her arms and pouts. "Geez, what have you got your panties in a bunch for?" She catches the look in Catherine's eyes. She squeals. "A man! You've found yourself a man!"
    
    "Shh," Catherine hisses. "I can't have him anyway. Sara's father brought him here." She adjusts her bikini top to give a slight hint of cleavage and grins slightly. "That doesn't mean I can't tease him."  
      
    Lady Heather grins. "I am the Green Fairy. And with one swift motion of my wand I will go…naughty, naughty, naughty."
    
    "Thanks," Catherine says, preparing for her next number.
    
    *******************************************************************************************
    
    Once again, the stage is set. Although this time, there are sparkles in different colours adorning the back wall and stage, courtesy of Lady Heather A.K.A the Green Fairy.
    
    As the opening strains of the song begin, Catherine and the other dancers, holding tightly to their poles, rise from below stage.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The French are glad to die for love 

They delight in fighting duels 

But I prefer a man who lives 

And gives 

Expensive jewels 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gil's eyes are riveted to the stage again, as Catherine toys with her top hat, twirling it as she sings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A kiss on the hand may be quite Continental 

But diamonds are a girl's best friend 

A kiss may be grand 

But it won't pay the rental 

On your humble flat 

Or help you feed your (meow) pussy cat 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He almost jumps out of his seat as Catherine purrs onstage, her eyes boring into his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Men grow cold 

As girls grow old 

And we all lose our charms in the end 

But square-cut or pear-shaped 

These rocks don't lose their shape 

Diamonds are a girl's best friend 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As her bra falls to the floor, the men begin whooping and hollering again. Gil Grissom wants to join them, to show his appreciation, but the steely silence of Sara Sidle beside him is making him uncomfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiffany's. . . Cartier. . .

Black frost. . .

Pearl 'bossed. . .

Talk to me, Doc Robbins, tell me all about it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gil hadn't noticed Doc Robbins had left until he comes out onto the stage, twirling his cane around and singing with Catherine. Gil begins to feel insanely jealous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer 

But diamonds are a girl's best friend 

There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer 

Thinks you're awful nice 

But get that ice 

Or else no dice 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gil feels an icy hand upon his and realises it is Sara's. He winces and slowly pulls it away. But his eyes never leave Catherine's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He's your guy when stocks are high 

But beware when they start to descend 

Cos that's when those louses 

Go back to their spouses 

Diamonds are a girl's best friend 

Diamonds. . .

Are a girl's best. . . best friend 
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Catherine's top hat soars through the air, and neatly lands in Gil's hands. She flashes him a quick smile as the stage seems to swallow her and the other chorus girls up.
    
    Doc Robbins trundles off the stage and comes to Gil. "Would you like to meet her?" he asks.
    
    Gil can't speak, but nods eagerly. Sara frowns and goes back to her bar as Doc Robbins leads Gil backstage.
    
    ********************************************************************************************
    
    Backstage, Catherine is now clad in a blue satin robe. She smiles broadly as Doc Robbins comes through the door with Gil Grissom.
    
    "Catherine Willows, meet Gil Grissom. Mr Sidle sent him along."
    
    Catherine holds out her hand. "Charmed."
    
    Gil kisses her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He holds out her hat. "Your hat, ma'am."
    
    Catherine wrinkles her nose. "Call me Catherine. Ma'am makes me feel old." She smiles. "You can keep it if you like."
    
    Gil holds it against his chest. "Thankyou. I'm indebted."
    
    "Did you enjoy the show?"
    
    Gil nods. "It was…spectacular. You are…spectacular."
    
    Catherine blushes slightly. "I hope that means you will be coming back to the French Palace."  
      
    Gil nods. "I will definitely be back."

Part 2  



	2. 2

Chapter Two - A Bohemian storm is brewing

We open at Gil Grissom's apartment again, where he is calmly looking over some case files. Bursts of music reverberate around the room and he looks increasingly confused and agitated. 

We follow him as he heads up to the next level and raps on the door of Greg Sanders.

The door flings open and Greg is standing there, dressed as a nun. Gil's eyes widen.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gil asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"We're rehearsing our play. Want to watch?"

Against his better judgement, Gil sits down on a stool.

Greg clears his throat and steps up onto a makeshift hill. "The hills are made with the euphonious symphonies of descant…"

Warrick groans. "I don't think a nun would say that about a hill."

Gil feels that this song sounds slightly familiar. "What about 'the hills are alive with the sound of music'?"

Bobby D brightens up immediately. "The hills are alive with the sound of music? I love it!"

"It's pure genius!" Greg cries, as Warrick and Nick also echo their approval.

Gil raises an eyebrow. "Uh…thanks."

"Do you want a job?" Greg asks.

"I already have one," Gil replied.

"You have to write our play."  


Gil looks astonished. "I can't write a show for the French Palace!"

"Why not?" Greg asks.

"Because I'm a crime scene investigator, not a writer."

"Do you believe in beauty?"

Gil wonders if this is a trick question. "Yes."

"Freedom?" Nick asks.

"Yes, of course," Gil nods.

"Truth?" Warrick asks.

"Yes!" Gil replies.

"Love?" Bobby D inquires.

"Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

"See? You can't fool us! You are the voice of the Children of the Revolution!" Greg tells him.

"We can't be fooled!" the group cries.

Gil wonders what he has gotten himself into. 

********************************************************************************************************

  
It's evening now, and we're back at the French Palace. Tonight is Catherine's night off, and she wears a slinky red dress, that sparkles in the bright lights of the club. Gil walks in and their eyes lock, as the drums beat and the music begins.

"I've been expecting you," she whispers into his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When it feels like  
The world is  
On your shoulders  
And all of the madness  
Has got you goin' crazy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She moves towards him and their bodies begin moving rhythmically to the music. 

His hands fit perfectly to the contours of her body and she presses herself against him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's time to get out  
Step out into the street  
Where all of the action  
Is right there at your feet

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara is standing off to the side, serving drinks to some of the customers. But her eyes are always on Gil and Catherine. Their bodies are too close together for her liking, and after serving another drink, she decides to talk to Doc Robbins.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well 

I know a place where we can  
Dance the whole night away  
And it's called the French Palace  
Just come with me and we can  
Shake your blues right away  
You'll be doin' fine  
Once the music starts, oh 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Doc Robbins is also watching Catherine and Gil dance together, and is not entirely pleased. 

  
While he would adore for Gil to invest some money into the club, he meant for him to be dancing with Sara, not Catherine. She was supposed to appear unavailable. It brought the punters in more.

  
"Look at the way her hands are on him," Sara hisses.

  
Catherine's hands slowly slide up Gil's chest, finally resting around his neck. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To the beat of the  
Rhythm of the night  
Dance until the morning light  
Forget about the  
Worries on your mind  
We can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the  
Rhythm of the night..  
Ooh the rhythm of the night  
Ooh yeah  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gil's arms encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him as they dance to the rapid beat of the music. 

"You're a good dancer, Mr Grissom," Catherine murmurs.

"Only with you it seems," he replies. He twirls her and smiles as they start dancing with her back pressed against his chest. "And call me Gil."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look out on the street now  
The party's just beginning  
The music's playing  
A celebration's starting 

Under the streetlights  
The scene is being set  
A night for romance  
A night you won't forget,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now look at them!" Sara hisses.

"I'm not blind," Doc Robbins replies.

"I can see why you're the biggest star here," Gil says, as they dance together.

Her body presses back against him. "I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a while," she admits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

so Come join the fun  
This ain't no time  
To be staying home  
French Palace is  
going on, oh  
Tonight is gonna be a night  
Like you've never known  
We're gonna have a good time  
The whole night long, oh

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This has to be stopped," Sara says. "It's getting out of hand."  


Doc Robbins nods. "I'll talk to Catherine."

Catherine and Gil are facing each other again, eyes conveying emotions that their lips are not ready to voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To the beat of the  
Rhythm of the night  
Dance until the morning light  
Forget about the  
Worries on your mind  
We can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the  
Rhythm of the night..  
Ooh the rhythm of the night  
Ooh yeah

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the music dies down, the couple parts and Gil escorts Catherine to a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Screwdriver, please," Catherine smiles, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

After he goes, Doc Robbins sits in his place.

"Catherine."

"Doc."  


"Enjoying yourself?"

Catherine sends him a sharp look. "I'm entertaining, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I had noticed. But remember this: Sara's father holds the deeds to the French Palace. He is spending a fortune on it, but YOU ARE DALLYING WITH THE CSI!"

Catherine rolls her eyes. "I don't think anyone uses the word dallying anymore. Doc."

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at the bar, Gil Grissom has been unfortunate enough to run into Sara, who decides to serve him his drinks.

"Two screwdrivers please, Miss Sidle," he requests.

"Please, call me Sara," she smiles winningly. "Are you enjoying the French Palace?"

Gil's eyes are lingering on Catherine. "It has some irresistible charms."

Sara feels tempted to spit into one of the screwdrivers, but manages to restrain herself.

"Here you go," she says. She waves his money away. "This one is on me."  


Gil smiles at her. "Thankyou Mis…Sara. I appreciate it."

*****************************************************************************************************

We now move to Catherine's elephant. Yes, you read this correctly, Catherine lives in an elephant. Not a real one of course, but it certainly looks like one.

It had been a long evening. Gil had kissed her on the cheek tonight. But she had wanted more. Yet she knew she couldn't have more.

She leans against a balustrade, her hands clasped behind her, staring out into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walks a little further along the roof of her elephant, sighing as she does so. This is her life. This has always been her life. And until Gil Grissom came along, she was content.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could  
Your love do for me?  
When will love be  
Through with me?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Falling in love is dangerous in this business. Actually, you're not supposed to do it at all. Maybe she should just forget it. What is it going to do for her anyway? It's not like it will feed her or help her realise her dreams.

But she aches for it.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
But it is just a dream. Reality is the key to survival. Love is not based in reality. At least not in her world. Not in the world of exotic dancing.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
One day, perhaps she won't be dancing anymore. Perhaps then she can entertain thoughts of love.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
One day.

Part 3


	3. 3

Chapter 3 - This Is Your Song

We open at Catherine's elephant, where Doc Robbins has made his way up to talk to Catherine. Sara is following meekly behind.

"We need to have a few words," Doc Robbins says.

Catherine, is lying on her bed, and her eyes focus on Sara. She scowls.

"What about?"

"About your behaviour last night," Sara growls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Catherine answers.

"Gil Grissom is supposed to be mine!" Sara cries.

"For god's sakes, how old are you? Five?"

"Let's remember you work for my father!"

"No, I work for the Doc," Catherine corrects her.

"Ladies, ladies," Doc Robbins says.

"You're just jealous because he likes me better than you," Catherine smiles winningly.

"I'm not a jealous woman. I just don't like people touching my things!" Sara replies.

"Time out!" Doc Robbins cries. "Now, Mr Grissom is going to be helping to write the play that the French Palace will put on. Naturally, Catherine, you will have a starring role. I just want to make sure that you two can behave yourselves."

"I don't know why you're asking me that question," Catherine answers. She catches Doc Robbins look and sighs. "Fine. I'll behave."

Doc Robbins turns to Sara.

"Fine," Sara grumbles, and stomps back down the elephant.

After she goes, Doc Robbins turns back to Catherine. "I want you to remember something, Catherine."

"What?"

"We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love." With that, he tips his top hat at her and heads off after Sara.

***********************************************************************************************

We now make our way to a small car, which is puttering along towards Catherine's elephant. 

Inside are squeezed Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, the unconscious Texan, Nick and Warrick.

"This is not going to end well," Gil moans. He turns to Greg. "I don't know why you talked me into this." He glances to the front of the car. "And for that matter, I don't know why you allowed a narcoleptic to drive!"

"What? He holds a drivers license," Warrick says from the front of the car.

Gil groans and turns his attention back to Greg. "Why did I let you talk me into this."
    
    Greg looks serious. " Gil, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden gnome whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels. But I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fibre of my being."
    
    "Well spoken," Nick praises him.
    
    Warrick scratches his head. "But we're not pimps. Nor are we girls."  
      
    "Don't ruin it," Greg tells him. "The point is, you and Catherine had a connection from the very first moment you met. You can't let that kind of love go."  
      
    The car pulls up at the bottom of the elephant and Gil stares up at the great height. 
    
    "Go on," Greg says.
    
    Gil leaves the car and makes his way up to the elephant, with no one bothering him as he goes up.
    
    "Unbewievable! Stwaight to the ewephant!" Greg says, amazed and tongue-tied.
    
    **********************************************************************************************
    
    Our view is shifted to the top of the elephant, where Catherine answers the door and her eyes widen, as Gil Grissom stands before her.
    
    "What are you doing here?"
    
    "I…uh…I need to talk to you."  
      
    Against her better judgement, Catherine opens the door wide enough to allow him in, and then shuts it behind her.
    
    "What is it then?" Catherine asks, trying to be impartial and not care what he says.
    
    "Please, sit down," Gil says.
    
    Narrowing her eyes, Catherine sits on her bed, crosses her legs and stares expectantly at him.
    
    Gil cleared his throat. "Catherine…"
    
    *CUE MUSIC*
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    My gift is my song  
      
    And this one's for you  
      
    And you can tell everybody  
      
    That this is your song  
      
    It maybe quite simple  
      
    Now that it's done
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
     Catherine's eyes widen. This is certainly not what she was expecting when he arrived.  
      
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
    Hope you don't mind  
      
    I hope you don't mind  
      
    That I put down in words  
      
    How wonderful life is  
      
    Now you're in the world  
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
      
    In light of her recent visit with Doc Robbins and Sara, this wasn't what she should be listening to. But she couldn't help herself.   
      
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
    Sat on the roof  
      
    And I kicked off the moss  
      
    Well a few of the verses  
      
    Well they've got me quite cross  
      
    But the sun's been kind  
      
    While I wrote this song  
      
    It's for people like you that  
      
    Keep it turned on  
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
      
    No one had ever written a song about her before. It was actually quite flattering. Not to mention utterly beautiful and moving.   
      
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
    

So excuse me for forgetting

But these things I do

You see I've forgotten

If they're green

Or they're blue 

Anyway the thing is

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 
    
      
    Her eyes! He liked her eyes! No one had ever complimented her on her eyes before. They were always commenting on her other…assets and she felt superficial when they did. But this…this was different.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words 

How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    She had never heard anything so beautiful in her life. And the look in his eyes…it took her breath away….
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    I hope you don't mind  
      
    I hope you don't mind  
      
    That I put down in words  
      
    How wonderful life is  
      
    Now you're in the world
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She is speechless. He is looking at her. She feels she hasto say something but…her mind keeps turning over what Doc Robbins had said.

"That was beautiful," she murmurs. "But, I can't do anything about it. I can't fall in love."

Gil's eyes widen. "Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible!"

"It's not so bad," Catherine says, standing up. "It's just the way things are."  


"Love is many a splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

"Please, don't start that again," Catherine begs.

"All you need is love."

"A girl has got to eat."

"All you need is love."

"Or she'll end up on the street!"  


"All you need is love."

"Love is just a game," Catherine sings, turning away from him.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me," Gil sings, stepping in front of her.

Catherine presses a finger to his chest. "The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."  


"Just one night, gimme just one night."

"There's no way, cause you won't pay!"

"In the name of love! One night in the name of love."

Catherine almost laughs. "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

"Don't leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Catherine sighs. "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

Gil smiles. "I look around me, and I see it isn't so, oh no."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go…and." He grabs her hand and they stand atop the peak of the elephant. "Love lifts us where we belong. Where eagles fly, on a mountain high."  


Catherine turns to him. "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day…"

"We could be heroes, just for one day," Gil interrupts.

Catherine takes a deep breath. "You…you will be mean."

Gil laughs. "No I won't."

Catherine makes an exasperated noise. "And I…I'll drink all the time."  


"We should be lovers."

"We can't do that."  


"We should be lovers…and that's a fact."  


"Though nothing, will keep us together…"  


"We could still try…just for one day…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gil takes her hand. "Just because I will always love you"

"And I can't help loving you." Catherine smiles at him. "How wonderful live is…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now you're in the world

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they lean in to kiss, Catherine stops him.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

Gil grins and they kiss.

*CUE FIREWORKS*  


  
Part 4


	4. 4

Chapter 4 - Come What May   
  
We open at the French Palace, where work is starting for the first official run through of the play "Spectacular, Spectacular." Catherine and Grissom keep sending each other secret glances, which frankly, aren't as secret as they think.   
  
Lady Heather is flitting around, flirting with a couple of stagehands that she feels need dominating.   
  
Doc Robbins is fixing his tie, and soon Greg comes into the room.   
  
"This is going to be so exciting!"   
  
"Daddy's here!" Sara cries, racing into the room, followed by a very distinguished looking man.   
  
"Oh for heaven's sakes," Catherine mutters under her breath.   
  
"Mr Sidle, want a pleasant surprise!" Doc Robbins smiles.   
  
Mr Sidle sits on a seat, his coat tails flapping behind him. "Well, Robbins, are we ready to start? What part is everyone playing?"   
  
"Catherine is playing the role of the stripper, and your lovely daughter is going to be the exotic dancer."  
  
Catherine wrinkles her nose.   
  
"Mr Grissom is going to be the good CSI."   
  
"And you, Robbins?"   
  
"I am the evil CSI!"   
  
Catherine smiles sweetly. "Oh Doc, no one could play him like you could."   
  
Doc Robbins sends her look. "No one is going to."   
  
"So tell me about this play, what is the plot?"   
  
"Mr Gwissom wrote it!" Greg says, sliding into the middle of the room. "It's got love, romance and dance!"  
  
Mr Sidle raises an eyebrow. "Really?"   
  
"But Daddy, he hasn't told us the ending yet," Sara says, pouting.   
  
"Little daddy's rich spoiled brat…" Catherine hisses.   
  
Lady Heather races across the stage, following a screaming stagehand.   
  
"It is a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment. It will be: Spectactular, Spectacular!" Doc Robbins cries.   
  
Bobby D falls asleep on the floor.   
  
"Shall we start?"   
*****************************************************************************************   
"Okay," Sara says slumping on a chair. "We've gone as far as the scripts will take us. NOW will you tell us the ending?"  
  
"Certainly," Gil smiles. "The good CSI ends up with the stripper."   
  
"This endings silly. Why would the exotic dancer go for the CSI? Whoops, I mean stripper." Hodges says.   
  
Bobby D arrives back on stage. " S'okay. Everybody back to work"  
  
Sara ignores him, and turns her attention to where   
  
Catherine and Gil are standing together. " Why shouldn't the CSI go for the exotic dancer?"  
  
" Because he doesn't love you! Her…he…her…he…he... Doesn't love… her…" Gil finally explains.Sara folds her arms. "Generally I like it. I guess. But the ending is all wrong."The cast begin singing:   
  
"So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry. So delighting…""And in the end should someone die?" Sara suggests.   
  
"Only you," Grissom mutters.   
  
"Hush," Catherine tells him.   
***********************************************************************************   
After practice is finished, Mr Sidle strides up to Doc Robbins. "Robbins, we need to talk."   
  
"Certainly," Doc Robbins bows, following him to a table."   
  
"It's about that Grissom. And frankly, about Catherine too."  
  
"What can I help you with, Mr Sidle?"   
  
"I understand that Catherine is the star. People pay good money to come and see her. And I understand Mr Grissom is going to be an investor. But I also think he would make a good husband for my daughter."  
  
Doc Robbins blinks. "Really?"   
  
"I keep you in business, Robbins. If it weren't for me, this little dump wouldn't be on the map. And my daughter has expressed an interest in Mr Grissom." Mr Sidle leaned across the table. "And I love my daughter very much."   
  
Doc Robbins. "I think I understand."  
  
"Good. I'll be at opening night tomorrow. I hope that Sara and Mr Grissom will have some quality time together before then."   
****************************************************************************************   
We now go back to Catherine's elephant, where Gil is chasing her around the room. Catherine squeals and they fall onto the bed, giggling.   
  
"I love you," Gil tells her, gazing down at her.   
  
Catherine smiles softly up at him. "I love you too."   
  
"Opening night tomorrow," he says, his hand skimming down her body. "Nervous?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. It's big, bigger than anything the French Palace has done before." She snuggles closer. "Then maybe, I can leave the French Palace."   
  
Gil smiles and looks at her. "What do you want to do?"   
  
She lies back on the bed and stares up at him. "I was thinking of becoming a CSI."  
  
"That's great!" Gil says. "I'd be more than happy to help."   
  
Catherine leans up and kisses him gently. "Glad to hear it."   
**************************************************************************   
We go back to the French Palace, which is darkened and the only light is emitted by a solitary lamp at a table where Sara and Doc Robbins are sitting.   
  
Doc Robbins takes a sip of his drink. "You know, I think Mr Grissom likes you."  
  
Sara's head whips around. "Huh?"   
  
"Oh yeah. He said that he felt a connection between you when you first met."  
  
Sara's eyes widen. "Really?"   
  
"He said you make him feel "like a virgin"."   
  
"Virgin?"   
  
"You know, touched for the very first time!" Doc Robbins smiles. "Whenever you put a hand on his shoulder or something like that, he says it feels very good."  
  
Sara sits back in her chair and smirks.   
  
Lady Heather flits back behind the stage. "The shit is about to hit the fan," she mutters.   
  
************************************************************************   
We return the next evening to the French Palace, where preparations for opening night are underway.   
  
Catherine is putting on her makeup and humming to herself. She's very, very happy.   
  
Doc Robbins crutches in and looks at her. "We need to talk, Catherine."   
  
She swivels around on her stool. "Mhm?"   
  
"You have to end whatever is going on between you and Mr Grissom. And you have to end it tonight."   
  
Catherine sits back in her chair. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I know you have been seeing him behind my back."   
  
Catherine turns back to continue getting ready. "It's none of your business."   
  
Doc Robbins narrows his eyes. "Are you in love with him?"   
  
"It's none of your business," Catherine repeats.   
  
"Tell me the truth!"   
  
"The truth? The truth is I am the stripper…and I choose the CSI."   
  
Doc Robbins groans. "This can't be happening. Do you have any idea how much Mr Sidle's patronage is worth?"   
  
Catherine swivels around again, although this time tears are running down her face. "All my life, you've made me believe I was worth only what someone would pay for me. But Gil loves me. He loves me, Doc. He loves me, and that is   
worth everything."  
  
Doc Robbins gets up and sighs. "Then send Gil Grissom away. Only you can save him from the clutches of the evil Sara."   
  
Catherine watches him go and finally turns back to the mirror. She looks at herself and bursts into tears.   
******************************************************************   
We follow Gil Grissom as he makes his way through the back of the stage. Lady Heather runs into him.   
  
"I'm sorry," he apologises.   
  
"Are you going to see Catherine?"  
  
Gil nods.   
  
"Be gentle with her. She is very upset."   
  
Gil looks concerned and immediately races to Catherine's dressing room.   
  
He finds her sitting at her dresser still, staring into space. He kneels beside her, taking his hand in hers. "Catherine, what's the matter?"   
  
She turns to him, her hand cupping his cheek. "Doc Robbins says I either have to let Sara have you, or send you away. I can't do it. I just can't."   
  
He leans up and kisses her gently. "I'm not leaving and Sara cannot have me. I love you, Catherine."  
  
She slides to the floor beside him and they kiss deeply, her arms winding around his neck and his arms encircling her waist to pull her closer.   
  
He pulls back and smiles.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Catherine smiles broadly at him and he takes her hand, placing it on his heart.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love you until  
The end of time   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
He stands up, pulling her up with him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Catherine takes his hand and begins to sing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Suddenly the world seems  
Such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with  
Such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
As the begin to sing together, Lady Heather begins gathering the various stars of the French Palace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song  
I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until  
The end of time   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A crowd has gathered and Nick and Warrick rig up the microphones so the song filters through.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The couple has begun to dance, Lady Heather bestowing glitter all around the room   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Oh, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems  
Such a perfect place   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Mr Sidle and Sara are watching, and the only ones scowling. Doc Robbins has a broad smile on his face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
As the unsuspecting couple kiss, applause erupts, from both the audience waiting to see Spectacular, Spectacular and the audience of performers.   
  
"This will run for fifty years!!" Doc Robbins proclaims.   
  
As reporters beg to know more about the couple, Greg sidles up and begins explaining.   
  
"This is Mr Gwissom. He's got a HUGE…talent!"  
  
  
And this is where we leave our favourite couple. And…   
  
"HEY! I don't like this ending!" Sara calls out.   
  
Tough. This is the ending. True love wins.   
  
Part 5  



	5. 5

Chapter 5 - The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn Is Just To Love And To Be Loved In Return
    
    ~EPILOGUE~
    
    We open at the French Palace, which is not very populated at the moment. Doc Robbins is sitting in a chair, with Sara beside him. They are both royally plastered.
    
    We go backstage, and Lady Heather is chasing Warrick and Nick around the room now, determined to make them submit to her.
    
    Finally we head over to the CSI labs, where Catherine and Gil have just come back from a long night of crimesolving.
    
    Although Doc Robbins was sure the show would go on for fifty years, Catherine and Gil decided they wanted to keep their love to themselves, and not wanted it broadcast around the world.   
    Although, many suspect the main reason that they did not tour, was because they had several threats, that were suspected to be from Sara Sidle, who is training to become a stripper in the hopes of snagging a CSI.
    
    As for me? Well, I'm working as a lab tech at CSI, so I can keep my eye on Grissom and Catherine, just in case Sara comes barreling in one night.   
    But it seems good luck was on my side, because I found a really nice lab techie around here called Laeta…
    
    So I'll leave you hanging out in Cath and Grissom's office. Enjoy.
    
    "Gil? Your spider is watching me again."  
      
    "Cath, he has eight eyes. Where do you expect him to look when such a vision of loveliness is in the room?"  
      
    "Don't try and sweetalk your way out of this one Mister."  
      
    "Or what?"
    
    "Or…"
    
    FADE TO BLACK  
      
    Back to CSI Fics  
      
      
    Back Home


End file.
